I See You
by CosmicInflux
Summary: He promised to marry her and marry her he did. Too bad he didn't promise to stay alive long enough to grow old with her. Hermione/Draco One-Shot Complete


**A/N- Quick Note- I recommend you listen to "I See You" by Leona Lewis because I listened to it the entire time I wrote this. It doesn't really match the lyrics but in a way the "I see you" makes sense because she's seeing him even though he's gone.**

* * *

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and on instinct her arm jerked to the side, reaching for a man that hadn't laid there for years. Her hand clenched into a fist as she filled her lungs with a shuddering breath. A soft sigh broke from her cracked lips and she longed for sleep to claim her back into obliviousness. With aging slowness, she gently rolled onto her side, aching for his grinning face to meet her drowsy one.

When the empty bed met her hopeful gaze, a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, slowly sliding down her wrinkled face onto the pillow. Fall sunlight filtered through the window, catching the dust particles in its powerful stare and illuminating them. The warmth compared to the sinking coldness of the house forced goose bumps to rise on her arms and legs.

A memory fought its way to the surface of her mind as a dead leaf lazily fell past the window.

* * *

"Don't!" She yelled, giggling as he tackled her onto the same bed she was on—years and years into the future.

He playfully growled into her ear, nibbling the lobe as she laughed beneath him. Breathing heavily, she pouted, saying, "You just crumpled the covers."

"I'll get it later." Was his only reply before he began to tickle her mercilessly.

"No!" She shouted until her hysterical laughter and his chuckles were the only noises echoing in the otherwise empty house.

* * *

She heaved a heavy breath, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She must have relived that memory a thousand times since it had happened. They had just bought their house and the only thing placed in it was a perfectly made bed. From that day on, she vowed to never rid the house of that bed for fear of losing the memory. Memories. They were all she had left.

* * *

They were under the white sheet, the morning's light going through the thin cloth to show two figures entwined. A hand there. A leg curled around that. A soft sigh of contentment broke the easy peace.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

She brought her aged hand down to her now empty womb, remembering the swell and ache.

* * *

His head popped up above her growing belly while his hands excitedly rubbed all over it. A giggle broke from her lips as she stared into his eyes, memorizing the hue and emotion etched into them.

"Is it supposed to be this big?"

She laughed, slapping his hands away.

"Are you implying that I'm fat to add to being pregnant?"

"No. Just that your belly is much larger than other pregnant women."

She stared at him, open mouthed.

"Ouch!"

* * *

A grin formed on her face despite her heart's heaviness— wishing to go back to a time of such happiness.

* * *

They sat under a large tree, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"One day, I'm going to marry you." He whispered into her ear.

"Swear it?"

"Promise."

And he always kept his promises.

* * *

A racking cough tore through her—heart thudding unevenly in her chest.

* * *

"Get the hell out of here!" She screamed.

He winced but walked closer, grabbing her flailing hand. She gripped it as pain tore through her body.

"Push!" The doctor ordered from above her.

* * *

Her hand fell off her stomach and onto the cold sheet. The sun's rays slowly began to warm her cooling hand.

* * *

"Dance with me!" He yelled. They were playing the radio loudly, letting it echo in the house.

"What?" She shouted back, unsure how they could dance to such a song.

Laughing, he grabbed her hands, pulling her against him— dancing in a fast pace.

Shaking her head amusedly, she began to shake with the music, losing herself in the feel of his arms around her and the song flowing through her.

* * *

She took in a deep shuddering gulp of air.

* * *

She met his glance across the classroom, a ripple of anticipation tightening in her belly. She ducked her head down, lightly blushing before chancing a look at him. The sunlight landed on him in such a way that he looked other-worldly. He turned his head and stared into her eyes, a small smile curving his lips upwards.

* * *

The breath left her body in a long sigh.

* * *

**A/N- I love this. I dunno know about you, but I am in love with this. Yeah, it is kind of sad.**

**This is talking about Hermione and Draco. The flashbacks are **_**not**_** in order. I wanted it like that for a reason.. but I think it's pretty obvious what order they go in… Anyway, yeah, Draco died and in the end so did Hermione. I didn't want to say how Draco died or what their kid's or kids' name(s) are so you can choose whatever you want. **

**I didn't want to go into how they got together or why they may seem OOC. I just wanted a story that showed how much they loved each other even after all that time.**

**I plan on adding a little section when I think of it. It is complete... but I feel like it's too short for my liking. **

**I didn't realize it until now that it's kind of like this one movie that I've only watched about 30 minutes (and can't remember the name of) of but that's not where I got the idea. So, anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Hannah**


End file.
